Just Another Day Without Your Love
by SADAndLoved
Summary: Leon has a tiny...ok huge crush on Liz Gilles, but hasn't gotten the chance to act upon it. When his opprutunity comes will he hit a homerun or strike out bigtime?             Leon Thomas X Liz Gilles               Rated T just to be safe
1. Intoxicated Shrubbery

Leon Pov

It's just another day. Another fun-filled amazing day on the set, but I was feeling bad. Why did I have to be the one to prove the statement terribly wrong... You know the one that says a guy and a girl can be friends without liking one another. Who is the girl I like you may ask? Not Ari, no, not even Victoria because maybe I would have a chance there...But Liz...freaking perfect smoking hot Elizabeth Gilles, that will never like me as more than a friend. Not even a best friend. Just a friend. I don't think she knows how much she means to me. But everything she does makes me speechless... Sometimes I can't help but drool when I talk about her. Where is she anyways? I saw Ari Vic and Dani talking to each other, while avan and matt were goofing off, but no sign of Liz.

"Yo Michael" I said, going over to him. "You've seen Liz?"

"No, but I did see a bush that looked like Lindsey Lohan"

Michael wasn't anything like Shinjin, but he still had his weird quirks.

"Really? Where?" I was still interested. Any bush that could look like a drunk disney star was worth seeing.

"In the parking lot, wanna see?"

"Yeah sure" We had a few 10 minutes until recording began.

"Cool"

Just as I was about to follow Mike, Liz walked in a pair of heels on, that made her legs look amazing, and drew almost everyone's attention. Man...was she beautiful in that black skirt, and gray sweater, that plunged at the neckline.…my heart warmed when I saw she was wearing the necklace I got her for her b-day, last month...and wow did her lips look good.…but something was not right, and I think everyone noticed it. Her face wasn't in a smile...not even a smirk...but a frown as she said "Hi"

When Ari asked "What's wrong Liz?" Concern in her voice, she must of realized how unhappy she seemed, and grinned

"Nothing, just...a little tired" She shrugged, hugging Ari, then everyone else.

I didn't believe a word she said, and I can tell a few others didn't eithier, but everyone just went on to do whatever it is they needed to do, and chatter continued. I took a deep breath, the one I always have to do when going to talk to her.

"Hey liz" I stated.

"Oh, hey leon" She gave me a quick one shouldered hug. I tried not to linger on it to much, though it literally sent shivers through my body.

"What's going on?" I questioned, not wanting to push her into telling me something she obviously didn't want to tell anyone.

"Nothing, i just got a new fake piercing though, look" She pointed to her nose, and flared her nostril.

"Neato, I want one" I said truthfully, Chicks dig guys wearing piercings right?

"Leon with a piercing? That's something i never want to see"

"Aww, why you don't think i'd look sexy?"

"I never think you look sexy"

Ouch. That hurt, even if i know she was just being playful Liz, and she meant no harm.

"Oh please, you you think i'm hot"

She leaned up and felt my forehead. "Nope, actually you're kinda cold" She replied.

"Haha" I laughed. "Hey, why aren't you talking to Erin? Rehearsal is about to start soon, and you're usually texting him or something"

Her face froze for a second, and maybe it was only for one second but i notice every move she makes. "Oh..i don't know..I'm just not."

"Liz..are you sure everything is ok" I asked, concern increasing, looking her in the eye, i know she wouldn't lie then. She wasn't the type of girl to lie straight to someone's face.

"Leon..." She hesitated. "Ok no, i'm not alright" She gave in. "'s just leave it at that for now..alright?"

"Ok" I agreed not wanting to push her too far "But..are you sick? If you are then let me know because i don't wanna catch anything" I finished, trying to ease up the mood, sucessfully.

"Shutup You jerk!" She punched me, and i yelled

"I don't wanna, it's not my fault your contagious" I stepped away from her.

"I'm gonna kill you!" She threatened, gritting her teeth in that Jade-Like way. It might be scary when Jade did it, but that face on Liz just made her look even more adorable and sexy.

"Yeah? And how are you gonna do that? It doesn't look like you've been to the gym in days!"

She did that hot, smile-scowl thing and then yelled "I'll kill you vampire style!" And launched forward to attack me, fast on my feet i ran away. I heard her footsteps following me as she screamed "Let me bite you leon!"

Even though i would Love that i yelled "Never! You won't take me alive!" God..but if i could take her...yum...How can i stay friends with a girl like that? It's impossible. Damn erin...

A/N : Yeah, so Erin is her boyfriend in this...does liz have a boyfriend? Idk. She's so pretty, so she should. Just wish it was leon though. X sigh x So, this is just a preview. I have written a few more chapters but I don't know if anyone likes this, so review if you want me to update, oh and if anything was confusing, just ask me :P btw this is my first time writing fan fictions for actual people, so ya :P


	2. Liz Wants Popcorn!

JadePlusBeck - Yeah I really like bade and elavan too but there's some awesome fics for them already, and I don't think I'd do well with them heh :P and yup you got it right.…are you a psychic. O: I'm scared.…

DariusWOW - Thankies J hope I live up to your expectations, how big or little they may be.

Uppereastgirl - Thank you! I love eleon, but that's obvious since I'm making this fic, heehee :P

"That's a wrap!" Dan called 6 hours later, screening was finally over for today, and i was still for some reason feeling energized.

"Wooooo!" We all exclaimed excitedly.

"Nice job today" People from the staff came up to me and said.

I mumbled quick "Thanks" As i made my way to Liz, who was talking to Victoria. "Sup ladies" I greeted, puttting my arm around each of them.

"Oh my god, Leon we we just talking about you..well you're shirt. I love it"

I looked down at my shirt as if i had forgotten it was there, then realzied why Vic liked it so much. "Blink 182 is the best" I agreed. Liz nodded, she loved them too.

"Hey do you guys wanna come over my house tonight? We can watch big brother after dark! I subscribed" Victoria offered.

"Why am I not surprised by that?" Liz questioned.

Victoria was in love with big brother, she always talked about the latest plots and whatnot, if their was a celebrity version, she'd be the first to audition out of everyone here.

"Well they're amazing! Are you guys in?"

"Sure" I agreed since i had nothing better to do for the evening anyways.

"I'm fine with it" Liz said, which made me smile, I was happy she was coming.

"Cool! I'm gonna go ask the rest of the cast, see ya later!" Vic squeakd excitedly.

"See ya" Me and Liz stated in unision. For a second me and Liz just stared at each other. My mind freaked out, and it screamed at me 'Say something you idiot' I tried to think of something but my vocal chord got caught in my throat.

"So are you just gonna stare at me, or are you gonna speak?" Liz broke the silence.

I shook my head and said "You just look pretty is all"

"Thanks" She smiled, her face lit up in that way that made the sun look like a wimp. Dan was coming towards us so i forced myself to get out of lala land.

"Eww, I feel like a pervert!" Ari squeaked, as we circled around Victoria's desktop computer, in her office.

"Me too" Matt squirmed, then he twiddled his fingers to avoid looking at the scene in front of him.

"Oh don't be such babies! It's just love!" Victoria stated.

"Yeah I think it's cute" Avan agreed, like he always did when it came to Victoria. Maybe they can be the ones to prove girls and boys can just be friends...nah..they gotta date sometime in the future, i mean that guy can't keep his eyes off of her for peakesake. I gotta admit, it's kind of sweet though.

Racheal, and Brennan were making out, and it was intensifying by the second. I wonder if they even care that millions of people are watching right now.. . I looked over at Liz, she hadn't said anything for awhile, and her eyes were staring blankly at the screen.

"Who wants popcorn?" I questioned.

"Ooo Me! Me" Ariana responded.

"Yeah I'll take some" Liz told me.

"Yeah, and you'll help make them too" I replied, taking her by the arm.

"What? Why do i have to help!" She complained, letting me guide her out, into the kitchen

"Because, when i asked who wanted popcorn, I didn't clearly say I was making it"

"I hate you" She told me.

"Sure you do"

I watched as she went in Vic's pantry to get the popcorn.

"Extra buttery, or movie buttery?" She asked

. "Extra buttery" I answered imediately.

"Awesome!" My eyes trailed down to her butt, then back up.

"So Liz" I began. "Is everything ok with you and Erin? Whenever someone says something about him, you start acting strange"

She turned and looked at me, with a weird face. I was afraid she might explode, but she just turned back to the microwave and pressed start.

"What? You're gonna just ignore me? That doesn't work" I went over to her, catiously, just in case she wanted to lash out. "Liz" I stated, I know i was being annoying but..I needed to know what was wrong with my angel. She looked up at me, and my heart stopped. "Liz..why are you crying?"

"Leon" She started. "Me and Erin Broke up..we're through. Done. Ok? But you can't tell anyone"

I was shocked to say the least, and I scolded myself at the moment for feeling a little happy aswell. "Why don't you want people to know?" I gently questioned.

"Because..the last break up i had people were so sympathetic, and nice and..." She trailed off.

"So what's wrong with that? Did you want us to laugh in your face?"

"No! It's just...It was my fault then okay. And it's my fault now!"

I stared at her in disbelief for a second, and noticed the microwave beep, yelling that it's ready to us, in a way, I ignored it and pulled Liz into my arms, the tears were streaming down her face fast now. "How was you two breaking up, your fault Liz? You couldn't possibly have done anything wrong, you're amazing"

She pulled away "Of course YOU think that...this happens with every guy I date though...i mean i should just become a lesbian or something maybe!"

"That'd be hot" I blurted out thoughtlessly. She glared at me. I mentally slapped mysef. Stupid Leon. She needs someone to comfort and listen to her right now. Not be an idiot! "Look Liz, i'm sure changing sides isn't necessary. Just tell me why you two broke up, i won't tell anyone"

"You promise?" She asked.

"Pinky swear" We tugged little fingers then she sighed, taking the popcorn out of the microwave to stall.

"Erin broke up with me because I wouldn't...ya know..give it up"

Immediately, I found myself wanting to punch that jerk in the face.

"He said that he loved me but that he couldn't wait for me anymore...he said that a lot of girls would want to do him, and that I was insane to not want to..and.."

"I don't want to hear the rest" I interupted her, because every word she said was making the blood in my body boil hotter, and hotter. "That asshole..." I muttered, but I know she heard it.

"What?" She questioned, and I know bad-mouthing your friend's ex, especially when they still have feelings for them isn't good.

"Ooo popcorn, thanks for making it!" Ari squealed, taking it from Liz's hand, then she paused. "Liz, what's wrong?"

"Uh nothing I..." Liz began. And i know she was having a hard time lying to her best friend..wait.i know something about Liz that Ari doesn't. That's kind of awesome.

"Ariana, I can handle this, can you just give us a little privacy for a second?"

She nodded, with a worried expression on her face, then left withanother word. She is a great girl that Ari.

"Liz, Look at me" I demanded, turning my attetion back to the crying girl in front of me. She did, her eyes glassy and wet. "It's not your fault. Ok. No matter how much you think it is, it's not your fault...you have morals that you want to stick by, and if he can't support that then its his lost, alright?"

"But..." She tried.

"No buts. I know their are guys out their that will wait until your good and ready to do that kind of thing, they will love you, just like Erin does, but they will never try to guilt-trick you into anything, okay?" One of those guys I was speaking about was me, of course, but she'll never know...

"Thanks..but..I just don't think i can deal with this love thing anymore" She dug her head into my chest.

I took a short intake of breath then said "Sure you can..you just need some time, okay? And i'll be here for you, whenever you need me" I began to stroke her incredibly soft hair.

"Whenever?" She repeated.

"Wherever" I added. 'We're meant to be together'. Shakira's song lyrics echoed in my head. It was true..me and Liz belonged together, why can't she see that she belonged with me and not guys that only wanted to have sex with her?

"You're one of the best guy friends a girl could ask for, you know that?"

Even though those words were kind, they striked me down a lot. Atleast a got Best, instead of just friend now..that's good. "Yeah. I know" I responded.

"You're so conceited! You could Atleast say thank you!"

"Of course I'm conceited, now let's go watch some Rachel and Brennan loving, no frowning okay?"

"Okay, if you insist, i'll smile"

I put an arm around her waist, and we walked back into the office. Ariana was looking at us with questioning eyes, I looked at Liz, and she went to talk to her. She might spill, knowing how Liz is when it comes to Ari, but I know she won't right now in the open..

Eww..Who nose-kisses anymore? Oh rachel...and don't they have anyone else to show? Maybe everyone else is asleep.. what time was it anyways? I glanced over at Liz, and she grinned at me kindly. I grinned back, then yelled

"Die you stupid fly!" At the bug that flew on Vic's Desk.

A/N : So I hope that wasn't too sucky! Just wanted to get this chapter up B4 I play the sims, and eat whip cream. Being home alone is awesome! And kinda scary too...I think Justin beiber is outside of my window.…yuck.….*grabs shotgun* I kinda just want them to get together already but rushing is bad, so I will tame myself in writing this, don't wanna turn it into complete fluff O_O. So.…can I get some reviews please? If I do, I'll sing a Madonna song and jump around in my underwear, bc I'd be that happy! :D


	3. Salsa With The Stars

Jadeplusbeck - Yeah, I think he's a pretty ok kid, but I know most people hate him so I thought it might get a laugh. I wouldn't shoot him with a gun, maybe just launch a water balloon at him, because that's funny to do to anyone! *grabs a balloon and aims towards you* Muawhahaha!

Oh and no worries, I won't make Vavan a part of the story, if anything there might just be a hint or so, but they are STAYING bffls in this :D oh and do you like maniella or mariana? (matt and ariana, or matt and daniella?) Cuz I can't decide. Oh btw since you were the only one who reviewed you get a cookie *Hands cookie* :D

The next morning, I woke up to a ringing, that at first I thought was in my head. "Ughh..." I groaned, then I realized it was my phone. I got to it, just as it rung for the last time. It was Liz! I immediately called back, pressing 1, since her number was on speed dial. Flopping back onto my bed, I waited for her to answer, which she did after the first ring.

"Leon..thank god. I thought you might of been asleep or something"

"Well, I was" I stated. "Until you woke me up, but no big deal, what's up?"

"I just...Was bored, and i didn't want to bother Ari or Vic so..."

"So you decided to bother me instead?" I interupted with a laugh.

"Yeah, bascially" She replied with hesitation.

"It's cool so what do you want to do?"

"Nothing, considering it's 6:30 am. I couldn't get back to sleep when I woke up so..."

I looked at the clock and realized that it WAS extremely early. "Ok, what do you want to talk about then?"

"Nothing Really..."

"So you wanna sit in silence?" I asked jokingly.

"Sure" She seriously replied.

Nobody said anything for what seemed like 4 minutes, Liz giggled a little every once and a while and I snickered, at her giggling since it was totally uncharacteristic of her.

Then i finally said "Ok, this is silly, don't you have anything to say?"

"Nah uhn" She simply replied, and the quiet went on for another few minutes. This time it felt way comfortable, and nobody made a sound.

"Ok, You're insane" I stated, shaking my head.

"No, we're insane, you're following along too!" She reminded me.

"I've been corrected" I said. Then after a few more moments, I called out "Liz?" Because I heard heavy breathing, then I realized she had fallen asleep. Her snores were kind of angelic... interesting. I laid back down, today is Sunday so no work, I can use a few more hours.

At 10:00 Am I woke up to another call from Liz.

"What's up?" I asked, not groggy at all.

"Can I come over? It's so boring here, my mom and dad want me to do puzzles with them"

"What? Not in the mood for Jigsaw?" I questioned, stretching a little.

"Not at all, Pwease can I come over?" She asked in a way that made her sound similar to Ariana.

"Sure, yeah of course" I accepted easily. I mean why wouldn't I want to see that perfect face of hers. "My parents should be heading out soon, hey, can you bring some salsa?" I inquired, stomach growling.

"What, why?"

"I have some chips, but no dip, and their lonely, they keep yelling for me to eat them"

I could see Liz roll her eyes even if we are talking over the phone. "I'm sure they are saying that, I'll bring the salsa"

"Yes!" I exclaimed happily.

"See ya in an hour!" She stated.

"See ya" I hung up the phone, then I smelled something. Yuke. Gotta freshen up. I went and took a quick shower, and changed into some fresh clothes, that took thirty minutes. I caught my Mom and dad just as they were about to leave out of the door.

"Oh, i thought I heard water running, what are you gonna do today sweetie?" My mom inquired, coming over to me.

"My friend Liz is coming over" I explained, knowing that she didn't like when I spent my free day alone.

"Oh, good, is that the pretty one?"

"Yes mom, and I don't think any of my friends are ugly"

"Mhmm, sure, just don't do anything i'd have to kill you for Kay?"

"Ok mom" I winced as she pinched, then kissed my cheek.

"Have a good day son" My dad said from the door. I nodded a thanks in return and locked the door after they left. I watched tv on the couch, and anticipated Liz, and near jumped off the sofa when i head a doorbell ring.

"Hey!" I greeted Liz..man did she look good today..well she looks good everyday, but...moreso today. I hugged her tightly, and she said

"Wow, you seem happy to see me Leon"

"I am" I admitted. "Know why?"

"Why?" She questioned, as I secured the place once again, latching the latches.

"Because you pour out epicness"

She cocked her head to the side in a sexy manner and said "Could you get any more corny and cheesy?"

"Yeah" I replied. "If you put some parmesan on me and stuck me on a cob"

"Sounds fun" She stated.

"And painful" I added, thinking about getting impaled by a stick. Yikes.

She laughed and asked "Where's sasha?"

"She's staying at her best friend's house for a week" I answered, then I saw a wave of disappointment fall over her face. "Hey, but I'm still here, sometimes I think you like my sister more than you like me"

"No!" She immediately denied. "It's just that girls can talk about things we don't talk to guys about.…"

I sat on the couch, a little bit hurt by that. I wanted her to be able to tell me everything, but I did understand where she was coming from at the same time. "Oh yeah? Like what, lay it on me Mcgiz!"

She sat next to me.…a inch closer than she usually did...ok. I'm not insane. But being alone with her, makes me appreciate every little thing that happens at the time.

"First of all, don't call me that! Second.…well we can talk about the guys we like, and crushes and stuff"

"Well, why can't you talk to me- I mean boys about that, we could help too, we are guys after all"

"Oh yeah?" She seemed to challenge me, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah"

"Ok then...I like this guy. But he's really close friends to me...plus I think he might like someone else...what do you think I should do?"

I got jealous.…quickly. Who was this guy? I bet it was Avan. He gets all the girls!

"Um...I don't think you should risk you're friendship because.…" I stopped talking, when I say her face change from a smile to sad. Crap. "Know what? You just broke up with Erin...you deserve happiness and maybe you should take a chance...the guy will obviously love you, you're amazing" I stated, holding back a sigh.

"You think?" She questioned, brushing a strand of her hair back.

"I know"

"Hmm...maybe you are good at this advice stuff"

"Do you really need to question that?" I inquired, the pain beating on my heart like a drum. Maybe it wasn't Avan...maybe it was Frankie...he does have a certain charm.… She grinned, and picked up the remote

"Oooo, celebrity rehab is on"

Wow. These chicks watch some weird shows.

"Hey do you have that dip?"

"Yeah, it's in my bag, hold on a sec" She got it and I got the chips, we ate and watched Charlie Sheen for an hour, then we watched freak the freak out.

"Wanna play Sorry?" I suggested.

"Ok, sure!"

I suggested sorry because that is the one board game I'm good at. Nevertheless, just when I thought I had it, Liz won, and she did a victory dance. Her hips moved in nice ways...ok calm down Leon.

"Wanna play a card game now? I brought a poker deck!"

I was about to say no, not willing to get beat again, but I saw her eager face, and said "Fine…" Reluctantly.

I lost. 4 times in a row. Maybe it's just not my lucky day. Atleast I got to see her dance 4 times, that made me feel much better about my utter failure. We watched more Tv after that, and when I checked my watch it said 5:56.

I looked over to see her asleep. She was so peaceful like that.…I turned the Tv off, and switched a light on to rid the darkness that quickly enveloped me. She shifted a little when I got off the couch, but stayed in a light slumber. I smiled at her major epicness once more before going up to check my twitter and whatnot.

Apparently Avan And Victoria went for ice cream today. "Mmm pistachio at baskin robins is the best, especially when you're bff pays for it! Yay!" She tweeted.

Ariana tweeted five minutes ago that she was at an Imogen Heap concert with Graham.

Matt was at Daniella's house, getting a home cooked meal. Lucky bastard.

Frankie stated that eating ketchup by itself is not a very appealing meal. Oh Frankie.…gotta love him. Even IF Liz might like him.…ugh.

I twitted 'Chilling with Liz...well that was before she fell asleep on me.…am I that boring?' then I watched videos on youtube for 2 hours or so, stopping when I sensed someone at the doorway. My parents had gotten back from work. I greeted them, then went downstairs to see Liz, awake, and rubbing her eyes.

"Leon!" She yelled. I thought I was in trouble or something and backed away a little. "I wanna see the stars!"

"Say what now?" I inquired, hearing what she said, but not sure what she meant.

"I want to go watch the stars…" She repeated.

I narrowed my eyes, as to ask why.

"I had a dream" She explained. "I just wanna watch stars, okay?"

"That'd be great, but there's to much lights here to see them" I told her.

She frowned a little then exclaimed "Take me to the woods then!"

"At 7:50 Pm?"

"Well yeah it wouldn't make sense if it was AM! Please?"

"You know I can't say no to you" I laughed at her estaticness.

"Awesome!" She slipped on her ballet flats and rushed out the door before I could note that she was leaving her bag. Ah well.

"Mom, Dad, Me and Liz are going out, we'll be back soon" I told my parents.

"Sure, have fun sweetie" Mom grinned.

"But not too much fun" My dad added.

"Yeah, sure, bye!" I bolted downstairs, and got a jacket, then slipping outside quietly, the fresh air, hitting me immediately.

"Come on, hurry up!" Liz rushed, as I locked the door behind me.

"Chill, the stars aren't going anywhere soon, what happened in your dream anyways?"

"Oh, uh, nothing, I just was looking at stars...and now I want to see some, no big deal"

I opened her door for her and stated "Well it sure seems like a big deal"

Getting into the drivers seat, I turned some music on, then drove off. I loved listening to her sing.

"I can't be tamed! I can't be tamed!"

Wow...how does she sound exactly like Miley? It's kinda creepy!

A/n : So, this is the last chapter I had written previously, so I have no clue what to do next. Should I make them get together now or prolong it? Either way there is plenty of fluff ahead, I withheld it for one chapter, but I can't do it anymore so I'm warning you to beware of fluffiness ahead!


	4. Raspberry Innies

Jadeplusbeck - You have good aim O_O and yeah I agree Graham and Ariana are so freking cute, do they have a couple name? They should!

Hmm I did at first like her with brown hair better too, but when she puts the blue streak in the black it looks freking awesome! I'm gonna get my hair kind of the opposite of hers soon, it's gonna be blue mostly with a lot of black in it, I don't know If I'm gonna be able to pull it off with my skin complexion, but let's just hope it looks good, and if It doesn't I'm still gonna pretend I'm rockstar epicness :P

And really thanks for reading my story, I really appreciate it, you're like awesome sauce.…hmm should I do a maniella? Well after I finish this story of course, nothing interferes with Eleon! :D

We found a nice clearing in the woods and Liz immediately laid down and planted her eyes upon the sky. I sat down next to her, and tried to focus on the stars as well...but you see I'm not really a astronomy type of guy, so I found myself looking at her instead, she didn't seem to notice or care because she was too busy looking at the big dipper or whatever.

"Liz, what's so interesting about the stars?" I finally questioned breaking the comfortable silence.

"I don't know...I guess they're pretty, and I can...get lost in them easily. I had a dream, like I said, I don't randomly request people to take me to the woods at night all the time you know"

"I sure hope not" I replied, analyzing her for perhaps the fifthieth time today. She had little to no makeup on, yet she was still beautiful, her tank top was thin but tight and pressed against her breasts...wow. Her shirt rose a little as the wind blew, and I found myself ogling her bare pale stomach and cute bellybutton, she was a innie...that's hot. My eyes went lower but I forced them back up to her face. Maybe I should make a move. Just the thought of doing so made my stomach churn.

Ok, I'll make a subtle move. My body didn't want to listen to me, sooner or later I got my hand to work, and I smoothly placed it on Liz's hand that was resting idly on her ribcage. She glared over at me, as if asking 'What are you doing?' but my voice got caught in my throat so I couldn't say anything...I wouldn't know what to say if I could speak.

Eventually she went back to doing her previous activity. I began to move my thumb in a circular montion against her knuckle. I saw her swallow, but I didn't know why she did that.

"Liz...Why are there bumps on your arm?"

She sat up, and my hand fell off of hers softly. "It's cold" She stated with a shrug.

"Oh" I responded taking my jacket off and wrapping it around her, she slipped it on. It looked nice on her.

"Ugh" She groaned.

"What are you ughing about?" I inquired.

"Nothing"

"So you just decided to enlighten me with your ughs for no reason?"

She twirled her hair with a sigh "I was just thinking about that guy again.…"

I felt a tightening in my guts. She must really like this guy. I gestured for her to continue.

"It's just that this guy is SUCH an idiot, it's obvious that I like him, but he only sees me as a friend…"

"Well.…maybe you should put little hints out, so that he can see, you know...maybe a cuddle or a coquettish comment" I suggested. She nodded with listening ears. I bit my lip and continued "Liz, if any guy sees that you want them, they'd obviously go out with you no hesitation, you're a cutie pie" I ruffled her hair softly.

"Any guy?" She repeated.

"ANY guy that isn't blind or deaf" I reassured.

"Thanks" She hugged me. I breathed in the scent of her hair like a Shinjin would do. Mmmm Raspberry. Soon she was focused back on the stars, but she randomly pulled me down with her, and laid her head on my arm, putting her arms around my waist. I was shocked, because this is the closest we've EVER gotten. Placing a hand on her side I wondered if I should just kiss her now. The timing was perfect, the scenery was romantic. No. I didn't want to catch her off guard...and she liked some other guy. PLUS, I'm a cowardly chicken.

a/N : Really leon? Really?

Oh and did anyone else think that what Liz tweeted leon for his birthday was cute, it said 'Happy Birthday Muffin! I love you!'

Awwies!

So was that enough fluff for you? I kinda think I held back, so ya :P Sorry if this was short it's hard writing fanfics when other peoples are in the room, and my bro quit his job so...ya -_-


	5. Eat It Liz!

Imafanpire : Thank you :) I agree their adorableness drowns me into a puddle of rainbows and sprinklecakes :D

Jadeplusbeck : I think everyone deserves a couple name, I give me and my celebrity crushes couple names and I'm nowhere near famous. Dyames, Jamastie... (my name is dynasite btw and I'm in love with James Maslow from btr) and rly? I'm awesome? Nobody tells me that. Usually they just call me weird and tell me to leave them alone (with much meaner words, ones with back, and the fuck off) Oh well :\ and, you're awesome too thanks :D We should go to a restaurant and order a huge platter of awesomesause, ya know? :P

DariusWOW : I know right! I want someone to call me muffin :( ... Or cupcake! Thank you :)

So far gon3 : Thanks, I like you're name btw, does it have a special meaning? ^^

"Eat it!" I yelled to Liz, as she ran away from me.

"No! Never! Get that away from me!"

I continued to chase her around the set a chicken leg in my hand, and Dan joined in when he saw us, capturing her.

"AHH! NO! Let go of me! I refuse to eat it!"

Me and Dan looked, then smirked at each other, and began laughing.

"What's so funny?" She got out of Dan's grip and crossed her arms at us, pretending to be mad. "Hey don't be perverts!" She yelled catching on.

"Hey you're the one who thought of it" Dan noted, walking off.

"This is true, you're a dirty girl" I winked at her playfully, taking a bit out of the delicious popeyes chicken. .

"Shutup" She punched me in the side.

"Ow..." I rubbed where she punched it. "That hurt"

"Oh, I'm sorry do you need me to get a medic?" She asked sarcastically with a smirk.

"Yes" I groaned.

She snickered and randomly hugged me "Anyways!" She exclaimed her arms still wrapped around my waist. "I was thinking that after the run-through we should go get something to eat"

"Ok, sure, um have you been taking some pills I should know about?"

She looked at me as if my comment was strange. "Why?"

"Well you're acting a little...friendly" I hesitantly removed her fingers that were twirling my dreadlocks away

"Oh, so I'm just vicious and mean usually, is that were you're saying?" A glint of something showed in Liz's eyes.

"No, um" I stuttered, her body against mine causing my brain to be rather uncooperative. She grinned and released her grip on me

"It's ok, I know what you mean, I just feel kind of overly-happy today. Maybe someone slipped a cat-pill into my drink or something who knows?"

"Why would someone do that?" I questioned. "Or who would for that matter?"

"You know, Michael Is sort of creepy so you should watch you're beverages carefully" She warned.

I shuddered at the thought of that kid slipping random substances into my drinks then noticed Daniella and Matt approaching us.

"Hey guys!" Matt greeted us with a smile.

"Liz can I talk to you?" Daniella asked.

"Sure" They walked away.

"What's up?" I questioned Matt.

"Nothing, what's up with YOU, I see you were hanging out with Liz yesterday"

I nodded "Yeah, you're point?"

"Are you sure that's all you did?"

My eyes near popped out of my socket "What do you mean...uh...she's dating Erin"

"No she's not" Matt stated.

"Did she tell you guys?" I inquired, confused, not knowing if I should play dumb still or not, he seemed certain of his facts.

"No, she didn't have to, we have eyes and ears, we know when something's up, and well...even though Erin and her still have their status on face book as dating, me and Daniella saw pictures of him kissing some girl named Debby Ryan on the internet yesterday"

"Oh..." Was all I could think of to say, and the urge to strangle _that guy _showed up again.

"Yeah, so, are you gonna tell her you love her now?"

My eyes widened a little, while I yelled "Matt with the fro say what now?"

"I said, are you gonna tell her that you're in love with her? I think you should, I mean, it may be you're only chance"

"You're crazy" I finally stated.

"Stop denying it, you're my best friend, I know when you like a girl, I knew when you had a crush on Keke Palmer, I knew when you had a crush on vict-"

"Shh!" I interrupted him noticing Victoria a few feet away talking to a cast member that guest starred in the episode we were gonna rehearse today.

"Like I was saying, I know when you like a girl. And you like Liz, you really really like her"

"Ok you're right" I admitted. "But I'm not telling her"

"Oh come on dude" He began.

I crossed my arms, and pouted a manly pout "No way!" I cut off his sentence.

"What's the worst that could happen. I mean sure she could say she's disgusted by you, but if she likes you back, you'll be dating the girl you're in love with!"

I stared at Matt, his words sinking into my head. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad... I started to think to myself.

"Look, I'll make a deal you promise you'll tell Liz you love her by Friday, and I'll go over there to Daniella and ask her out right now"

"Wait you like Daniella?" This caught me off guard.

"Well duh, she's hot! So what do you say Leon Thomas, Deal or no Deal?"

I looked at him, my funny Best friend Matt, even though he just made a reference to a game show his tone was anything but humorous. Did he really care that much about me getting the girl of my dreams?

With a sigh I gave in "Ok...fine, but if it goes wrong you owe me a month's supply of popeyes chicken!"

"Ok, sure, ok...here I go"

I watched as he went over to Daniella and Liz, a few moments later Dani squeaked and hugged him, while Liz stood there a stunned look on her face. When she looked at me, I shrugged and pretended I had no clue what was happening. I smiled happy for Matt.

"Ok guys the run-through is about to begin, make sure you phones and all other electric devices are turned off" Oops, I turned my ipod off and prepared for another exhausting, but fun day of work.

The day seemed to go by fast, and soon enough Liz skipped up to me, saying she was ready to go eat. Skipped. I guess the happy pills hadn't worn off yet.

I interlocked her arms with mine, and we walked of set, saying goodbye to people along the way, I was looking down at my pearphone with one hand, updating my face book status, and when Liz stopped I almost dragged her with me.

"What's wrong?" I glanced over at her, her eyes were planted straight in front of her, I looked to where she was looking only to see Erin standing in the doorway.

As he began to strut forward, in a smug manner, like he always does, I saw and felt Liz tense up, and clench her jaw.

A/ N : Did anyone see Leon Thomas's 106th and park performance? I usually don't watch the show cuz I think most of the songs on there are stupid and degrading but I waited patiently to see him :D he was amazing of course. Mabe they have it on youtube I'm not sure though, and don't feel like checking. Meh :P

Sorry if this is bad I'm a little out of it, and Guess what? I just pricked my tongue with a fancy pen. It's bleeding. Yum...tasty blood :D


	6. The Anxiety Ghost

Jeremy Shane : Thanks! More of what? O_O lol

Jadeplusbeck : Hey James Maslow is smoking! Don't resist the hotness IT ONLY MAKES IT WORSE! (:P bade)

And do you talk way to much like on a cat level? My mom says I have cat's laugh, it happens sometimes, and my friends say it's adorable. Other times I sound like a hyena :( but u can't be cute and cuddly all the time, well that is unless you're cat valentine!

I think a bleeding tongue is very good! You can squirt your tongue blood at people. I tried to squirt it at my brother. He ran away. Coward. Pth!

My neighbors are playing mariachi music. I'm dancing to it :D they can see me too, the dad is a creeper...hmm maybe I shouldn't be giving him a show. Yikes! Nice abs, yeah. (Ha I stole your line :P )

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

All the happiness In the air before, began to fade and anxiety took over, as he got closer. It felt like one of those TV dramas, you know, at the part where it gets to a dramatic point and everything goes in slow motion. Liz shook her head, and began to compose herself, I tried to do the same, but I felt taut and edgy.

"Liz" He began as he finally got to us. "I need to talk to you babe"

_Babe. _I bit my lip. He didn't have the right to call her that anymore.

"Then talk" She told him, her voice cracking a bit. She stared at him as if he was a ghost... I never asked for specific details of their break-up, could it really have been that bad? And if it was, then how could he just walk in here, as if they were best buddies or something? I took a quick glance around And Ari Vic, Dani Avan and Matt were all staring, a mix of emotions on their faces, I probably looked the same.

"Hey, what's up man" Dan greeted Erin, clapping him on the back as he walked by. Guess he wasn't up on everything yet.

Erin grinned that self-righteous grin, then took Liz's hand. "Babe, I miss you" He stated softly.

"You do?" She questioned her voice light.

"Of course I do. I need you back...I, uh, made a mistake"

Liz genuinely smiled for a second, then crossed her arms. "I know that...Leon made it clear that you made a huge mistake letting me go"

At the mention of my name, I snapped out of the state I was in, watching the conversation as if I was at home sitting on the couch, mad at the antagonist, which in this case was Erin.

"Yeah, and how is that any of Leon's business?" His attitude didn't surprise me, we were never really friends, in fact the only reason I hung out with him is because he and Liz were a thing.

"Liz is my friend" I found it necessary to speak, and my throat listened to me even though it felt like it would give up on me any minute. "And I don't let jerks treat her like she's just a toy or something" I took grip of Liz by the waist and pulled her closer. Her neck was red, along with the rest of her face, she was probably embarrassed because we were causing a scene.

"You don't know how I treat her, and take your hands off my girl!"

I didn't. And I knew he wasn't gonna try and force them away, he talked a lot but really he was a big wimp.

"I don't know if you've forgotten or not, but I'm NOT your girl anymore" Liz stated griping onto my shirt.

"But...babe...I love you"

She gulped a little, and asked "You do?"

"Yeah...of course...I'll change"

Liz looked at me, almost as if she was asking for permission, and I looked down at her sadly...I didn't want her with that jerk obviously, but I TRIED desperately to put on a brave smile. He loved her...so did I. But, maybe he was the one for her? Maybe he WOULD change.

"Erin" She turned her head back towards him. "I love you too"

His face lightened while I felt puke threatening to come out of my mouth, I slowly let go of her, grief overtaking me.

"But I can't be with you"

I looked at Liz shocked.

"What? Why?" Erin almost yelled.

"Because if you loved me you wouldn't have waited so long and maybe just maybe you wouldn't have made out with some random chick!" Liz screamed. Her tone was full of hurt, and I never heard her like that before, it kinda pained me.

"Wait...how did you know about that?" He questioned.

"Daniella showed me...and they're all over the internet, I mean seriously I didn't think you were stupid enough to make out with some girl in public then come and ask for me back!"

He was struck dumb for a second and didn't say anything "But..." He began.

"Look she doesn't want you!" I snapped, not able to take his idiocy anymore.

"Yeah, so why don't you scurry alone hm? You're not needed here" Daniella spoke up coming up to us, and ushering him away. He looked back at Liz, and opened his mouth as if he was going to say something else, but Daniella pushed him out the door before he could. Everything was silent for a while, as we all went over what just happened in our heads then Avan broke it saying

"Well that was...intriguing"

It caused a few giggles and laughs, and that got people to move on with their days.

"So..." I stated towards Liz.

"Lunch?" She finished for me. I nodded and she told me to lead the way. I did, relieved for many reasons, one of them being that I'm starving!

A/N : Heh, so, yeah, I just typed this chapter today even tho I was gonna wait till tomorrow to do so. I had inspiration, and with me that flies away quickly, so I typed away and here it is :D

Know what's strange? I have like anxiety when it comes to multi-fics. I can do and upload one-shots no problem, because it's like eithier you hate it or you like it. But when it comes to multi-fics I get all nervous. It's like, I might have a good chapter, and then I make another and people would hate it and say 'I believed in you but really you're a fuckup or something like that'

Is that irrational? Idk. But the only reason I'm continuing this is bc of the nice reviews I'm getting! If it wasn't for those I'd probably would have deleted it by the 2nd chapter cuz making multi-fics to me is oh so scary! (maybe I'm just a wimp and need therapy? Who knows...)


	7. Irreplaceable Pistachios

She ordered a salad and I ordered a hamburger with extra meat, just to annoy her. She scrunched her nose up at me, and rolled her eyes.

"What?" I asked, knowing what completely.

"YOU SICKEN ME" She stated.

"I know" I took another huge bite of my burger. "It's delicious, you sure you don't want any?"

She swatted it away from her face "You sure you don't wanna any salad? It's amazing how you're not fat already with your diet habits"

I snickered and said "It's called exercise, heard of it"

She mimicked me then a weird look came over her face.

"You ok?" I questioned.

"Yeah I was just thinking about earlier is all"

"Oh with Erin?"

She nodded.

"Look, don't worry about that he's a jerk, he doesn't even deserve to be in your brain"

"I know" She said sadly. "I just can't believe he was kissing someone else so early, as if he could replace me just like that"

"Don't be silly, no one can replace you, but Erin, Erin he's not irreplaceable, like that beyonce song"

We proceeded to sing that very tune, and busted out laughing at the end. It's sad how I knew that whole thing. I really need to listen to more rock. I looked around and realized that everyone was staring at us. I kinda forgot they were there. Liz blushed embarassed, and I snickered at that.

"You want desert?" I questioned, knowing that she'd say yes.

"Oh, I want ice cream!" She near-screamed and she always got that way about her sweets.

"Sherbet?" I guessed, since it was her favorite flavor.

"You know me so well"

I smiled and got up, going to the counter.

"Nice show over there" The employee, with blonde hair and pink highlights so bright it could blind you teased.

"Thanks, you could of joined if you wanted too"

"Next time, I might" She flipped her hair. Hm. She was kinda like Liz cute. But cute nonetheless.

"How do you know they'll be a next time?"

"I hope it will,you should come here more often" She said in a seductive manner.

I raised an eyebrow surprised."Maybe I will..um I'll have one orange sherbet, and one mint ice cream with pistachios, in bowls" She put the orders in, then she went and made them, when she bent down, I couldn't help but take a glimpse. I'm only human. Okay?

"That'll be 6:50$" She told me, and while I dug into my pocket she asked "So, is that your girlfriend over there?"

I looked back and saw Liz staring at us with concentrated attention. Oh that girl really does love her sherbet.

"Nah" I answered, trying to hide the sadness in my voice. "She's a friend"

"Oh..well" She wrote her number on my reciept then handed it to me saying "Call me, I'm very free"

"Sure" I answered, not really meaning it, taking the desert, and going back to Liz.

"Yum!" She dug her spoon in immediately, and took a bite, then she glared up at me. "So…what was THAT all about Leon?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about" I was honestly confused.

"You know, That" She montioned towards the girl at the register.

Oh.

I genuinely had forgetten about the girl that quick, all thoughts of her disappeared the moment Liz smiled that wide smile of hers.

"It was nothing" I shrugged.

"_Really? _You two seemed pretty flirty."

"I wasn't" I denied. "She's not my type"

"Oh, so hot blonde isn't your type, hm?" The tone of Liz's voice kinda sounded Like Jade's when Beck talked to other girls, it was strange. Maybe I'm just imagining things.

"Nope, they're not, I like brunettes, if she's so hot why don't you date her?" I didn't need her questioning me anymore, I might say something I shouldn't and reveal to much, so, I steered from the topic.

"Nah. She seems like a slut"

I blinked at her blunt statement, and then began to eat my mint with pistachios peacefully.

A/N : So, I know I haven't updated in forever, but I'm like, at a standstill. I have no clue what to do next, I wrote this chapter 2 weeks ago and didn't like it at all so I didn't upload, planning to rewrite it. That, never happened. Lol. Maybe give me ideas? Idk. I put this up just to show I didn't quit this story, I've gotten a lot of support, and well. I never get that. So I won't quit! J


	8. Mosh Mansion

"Dance with us!" Ariana pulled me into the moshpit that was the whole cast jumping up and down to a sean paul song. I didn't even know you could mosh to a song about weather, I participated anyways with everyone else in a way that would not give me a huge headache.

Eventually, by the bridge I got tired and stopped to get a water, but the moment I did, Liz lost her footing when Mikey bumped into her and collided straight into me, her shriek was loud and if my heart hadn't started beating so fast, my ear would have been in lots of pain.

She looked up and apologized hands on my chest. "Uh...it's...cool" I replied. She backed away and I noticed Matt staring at me. I shrugged and noticed Dani and Ari looking too.

"Erm...I gotta go...tinkle" Liz excused herself.

"I'll come with" Ariana followed.

"What was that all about?" Vic walked up to me, still glancing over in the direction Liz and Ariana headed off too.

"Liz had to pee" I tried to avoid explaining the awkward occurrence that just happened. How COULD I explain it anyways. It was strange to me, and it happened all of a sudden.

"I know that! But...you two seemed all awkward and weird when you two crashed"

"Oh that..." I began, trying to stall, it worked and matt showed up, saving me.

"What's up guys?" He questioned.

I opened my mouth to speak but Vic spoke faster "Liz and leon are acting weird. What's going on?" She seemed generally concerned but too many people already know...well too many as in Matt.

"Leon is in love with her!"

At those words my head snapped towards Matt shocked. Some hero. "Dude!" Was the first thing to pop out of my mouth.

"Really? Aww, that's sooo sweet! Why don't you tell her?" Vic squeaked as if that was the easiest thing in the world to do. Confessing your love to a girl like Liz...well it's not child's play as you could imagine.

"Can't" I stated simply.

"Aww why not? I'm sure she likes you back!"

I began to say 'Yeah right' but then Matt said "And remember the deal, I asked Daniella out so you have to Tell Liz"

It was true, as much as I hated that fact. I wanted to just...quit the deal. My stomach churned every time I thought about it. I kinda regret taking it now.

"UH matt..." Vic said. Then I realized what was happening. Oops. I don't think me and Liz are the problem right now.

"What?" Matt inquired.

"Matt...look behind you" I told him.

He did to find a pissed Daniella, arms crossed a scary glare on her face. "So you only asked me out because of a stupid deal, huh Matt?" She yelled.

"Wait...that's not true. Well it is...but..." He trailed off, and she stormed away heels clacking as she did. Looks like someone has some explaining to do. "But...I picked you!" He justified, as if that alone made it all better chasing after her.

I laughed, amused but found Vic giving me a determined look. "So...that cheesecake over there sure looks good" I tried, and failed.

"You have to tell her!"

"No!" I refused.

"Come on! You have to!"

"I don't!"

"Yes you do, you have to, you have to, you have to!"

"He has to what?" Avan came up to us.

"Vic don-" I tried but before I got the rest out she screeched "Leon's in love with Liz!"

Staff heard this and looked over.

"Could you keep it down?" I asked with a blush.

"Really now? You and Liz. I think you two would be adoooooorable together" Avan teased.

"Haha funny, too bad it's never gonna happen!" I responded.

"You promised Matt you'd tell her!" I was reminded for the second time that day.

"You have to keep your promise Leon" Avan told me.

I sighed. This is exactly why I didn't want everyone to know. Vic is a hopeless romantic..like seriously. If I'm forced to hear another summary of one of her romance novels, I might commit suicide! And Avan he's gonna agreee to whatever she says, not saying he doesn't have a mind of his own. He does. But when it comes to his 'best friend' he just chooses not to use it very much. Since they know though I might as well let out some concerns, they were giving me eager faces

"So, are you gonna tell her?" Vic finally talked.

"Yeah...I have to eventually. But what's the point? She's not gonna like me, she's Liz freaking gillies!"

"Yeah! But your Leon freaking Thomas the third!" Vic exclaimed shaking my arm.

"Yeah, dude your epic!" Avan encouraged. "If I were liz I'd date you"

Me and vic glared at him.

"Stare all you want. I'm secure" He stole Rex's line, it sounded bad coming from him, probably cause he said in such a laidback monotone like voice.

"Anyways!" Vic got back to the topic at hand, much to my dismay. "I know Liz would say yes!"

"Yeah how?" Becoming a little fed up with her perkiness. Sometimes Vic lived in a fantasy world where everything ended perfectly and birds chirped and drunk soda pop in their birdhouse mansion while the sun shined down on them at the perfect angle.

"Well" She stuttered. "I don't...but I do! I mean, who could say no to this face of yours" She pinched my cheeks playfully.

I wanted to be mad at her, but I just couldn't.

"Yeah sure whatever you say Victoria"

"Don't sure whatever me! I'm telling the truth!"

"She does not lie" Avan backed her up.

"DO it for us if not for yourself" Vic stated after a long pause of silence, giving me the puppy dog eyes. I tried to look away, but she made her eyes follow wherever mines went.

"Fine!" I gave in.

"Yay!" She screamed.

"But not today" I added.

"Aww" She pouted. "But soon right?"

I nodded hesitantly. "Before Friday, that's the deal..."

"Aweseome True love prevails!" She hugged me.

"Yeah yeah" I muttered.

I'm lucky to have such annoying nosy friends that care so much and think so highly of me. When she let go she frowned.

"What's wrong?" Avan asked before I got the chance to..

"Everyone's hooking up. I'm completely single"

"And what's wrong with that?" I questioned.

"I feel left out" She said which made me snicker.

"Hey...Mikey!" She called out then she began to ran towards him. Ha. Guess it's Michael's lucky day.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A/N : So, vic and Mikey, whataya think? LMAO. Ah I forget to reply to reviews! Silly meh! I shall do dat now!

HolyGhostWriter : Thanks so much for the ideas, you really got my brain to go somewhere in the thought process! And ya they do, that's why I like them :P

Jadeplusbeck : WOW . No clue how to reply to all of that. But don't wanna make it too long. Really? YOU? Not a good author. Pish Posh! You speak nonsense my friend, you're amazing, and well if this counts your way better than me (tho most peeps are) And lol the beck jade exercise thing was hilarious! Her man voice...I was laughing soooo hard. Woke up my mum :\ And yeah, I usually only watch BTR bc I'm a hopeless romantic and love the logan/Camille relationship. It is pretty bad, like the guys are so loud and immature and Yuck. But james...oh he will marry me one day. Believe it! Also never apologize for reviewing! I love them so much, ya know? They make me wanna jump up and shout! But the landlord wouldn't like that! :P

506thpir : Haiiii. I love you. Your tandre stories are pure epicness. Nuff said. Lmao. Thanks so much for reviewing :)


	9. Cliché Cheese

I drove home with my ipod connected to the car on full blast, one of my favorite songs by Dev was on and i tapped the steering wheel to the beat as i listened. I wonder if Liz liked her bass down low..I wonder why i'm thinking such stupid things. Oh well. An hour later i was home, and I opened the door,and breathed in the fresh smell that was Cinnamon.

"Home sweet home!" I exclaimed, locking the door, and giving my mom a hug.

"How was your day?" She questioned.

"Same ol thing" I didn't really feel like explaining every detail. I had work to do. Though I did want to just go to sleep. I got some juice out of the kitchen, and sipped it as I passed my sister's room. She had came home early from her trip to her friend's house, apparently they had a 'disagreement' of some sort.

"Sup sis" I greeted her, without stopping, a heard murmur a 'Hi!" I think she was talking to her boyfriend.

I don't like that kid she's dating, some Trey guy. But of course i don't think i'll ever approve of my little sister dating ANYONE.

I closed my door and plopped onto the bed, again turning my ipod on, putting it on shuffle, ironically the first song that played was Getting Ready from 13 the musical soundtrack. That's exactly what i needed to do right now. I have to plan out how the day I confess my love is gonna be. I don't want to just go unprepared that'd be a stupid move.

Where were we even gonna go?

Maybe the movies? That's so cliche.

Maybe dinner..still cliche. But we do need to eat. Yeah..dinner it is.

Wait..am i gonna be asking her out? I can't ask her out. I'm not capable of doing that. Nope. We'll go as friends, and end as boyfriend and girlfriend. That'll work...hopefully. Ok so what are we gonna do before dinner? It has to be creative... sadly I don't feel very creative.

The beach? Nah..Seeing Liz in a bikini at this point..that would not be good. I think I would just confess right then and there, and the moment has to be perfect for this to work.

The zoo? No. I don't even think she LIKES the zoo that much, she just goes because Ariana loves it so much.

Maybe..oh i'm hopeless. I tried, and tried to think, but i failed ultimately, and began to listen to the music instead.

Getting Ready had just ended, and an Eninem song was on then. Couldn't quick recall what It was and I didn't feel like checking, the ipod was to far away. When it got to a part about salsa, my sister walked into the room a bright smile on her face.

Then she asked "What are you listening to?" Her face contorting into a look of disdain.

I paused my music and teased her saying "So your done talking to your little boyfriend!"

"He's not little! And Shutup!" She yelled flopping onto the bed.

I decided not to share what came into my mind, and said "Yes he is, know why? Because your both little kids, that should NOT be dating, that's why"

"Whatever!" She punched me. She's strong. Ouch. "Whatcha doing anyway? Thinking about Liiiiiz?" She continued.

She found out about me liking Liz when she barged into my room, without knocking (as always) and found me gazing at some pictures of Liz on my desktop computer, I hadn't noticed bc I was wearing earplugs. (The ones I broke a week ago) She mocked me about practically drooling over the photos.

"Yeah" I admitted. "I'm gonna tell her"

Sasha's mouth dropped and she yelled "Are you serious?"

"Yup, serious as a heart attack. I'm trying to figure out where I should take her"

"Oh my wow! I wanna help! If you two get married me and her would be sisters-in-law, that'd be awesome!"

I grinned, thinking about me and Liz's wedding. Wonder what it'd be like...

"Ok sure you can help, where do you think I should take her...I was thinking taking her to a park and then going to e-" I stopped talking when I saw her silently yawning. "What's wrong with what I said?" I questioned.

"It's sooo predictable! Don't you wanna have fun?" She stated.

"Yeah, do you have something better French fry?"

"Why, yes, yes I do, you could do laser tag or mini golf or horseback riding, or an amuesement park, or a dance club or a-"

"I get it" I interrupted, use to her hyper activeness . I grabbed a piece of paper. And made a list of the names she had just listed.

"So which are you gonna do?" She questioned.

"No clue, I'll think about it. But we still need to eat, so I have no clue where to take her-"

"Chuckie Cheese!"

I crossed his arms, and laughed at her suggestion "That's not gonna happen. I'm not taking Liz to Chuckie Cheese!"

"Why not? I think it's fun"

"Yeah because you're a-" I started, but she interrupted me.

"LIttle kid, blah blah blah! If you two are soooo mature, then why don't you take her that one fancy resturant what's it called? The one that mom took us too that one time!"

"Oh, I know what your talking about! That'd be great...but..."

"But? But what?"

"I have a better idea" I began, and then I heard mom yell something about Sasha needing to take a bath before she ate dinner.

"See ya French fry" I stated. She hugged me, and left closing the door behind her.

Ok, so now that I have some ideas for the day, I need to figure out how I'm gonna tell her. That's really the biggest thing here, everything else just helps set the mood. I flipped the paper I was using over and began to write

- Liz I know you like someone elsee but I don't think you should be with him I think you should be with...

Nah too forward, and plain. I scratched that out.

- Liz your eyes are as beautiful as the night sky and your smile is as bright as the sun, I love...

Wait...no way! I sound like one of Vic's books now, I mean who says stuff like that anymore?

I scrabbled down millions and millions of ideas, and pages and pages of notebook paper filled up, none of them were good enough though and they ended up in the trash. Might as well wing the confession then, I don't want this to be too planned anyways. A little organization is great but sounding like a robot isn't.

Now just to call Liz and ask...On Thursdays we leave way earlier than usual because it's usually just us doing a table read for a future episode or whatnot, and since it has to be done by Friday ( And Fridays are extremely busy) I'm going to tell her on Thursday.

I dialed her number and waited patiently, the nerves didn't come until I heard her voice say "Hi Leon!"

"Hey, you busy?" I inquired.

"Well actually, me Ari Victoria and Dani are about to watch a movie it's starting soon"

"Oh okay" I took a deep breath? Wait, why am I nervous? I'm not asking her out, just asking to hang out with her. "Do you maybe wanna do something on Thursday?" I blurted out.

"Oh...well I was gonna do something with Ari-" She began. I literally felt my heart drop down to my stomach somewhere, but I heard someone yell something in the background.

"It's leon" Liz told one of them. "He wants to go somewhere with me on Thursday..."

I heard some more talking but still couldn't make out any words.

"You sure?" Liz stated, a few more seconds later, she did then said "Sorry about that" To me. "looks like I can make it!"

"Really? Awesome!" I exclaimed, my heart finding it's way back to my chest.

"Yeah so where are we going?"

I paused and then stated "It's a surprise" Because honestly I had no clue still.

"Ok cool, I gotta go, movie is coming on"

"Alright, see ya"

"See ya"

Seemingly the moment I hung up, I heard my mom yell that dinner was ready. My stomach growled on cue, and I rushed outside to smell the refreshing aroma of my mom's cooking. Yum!

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

A/N : If this seems a little weird, it's because really I had NO clue what I was doing while writing this chapter, but ah well, Atleast it's here! :P Oh and also I have no clue where they should go...I hate my brain. Never wants to work. It's so freking lazy :\

Kikudog6 : Thanks :D that makes me happy. I'm usually not called funny so, yay! Atleast I can make meh stories seem like dat.

InfinityForever7 : How could I not mention you after a review like that? Thank you so much, that might be one of the nicest reviews I've ever gotten! I feel so honored :P I will gladly get some awesomesauce with you whenever you want! Like seriously dude, since your comment I've been the happiest little Eleon lover EVER! :)

MaayRaah : Thanks! I love your pen name for some reason. I just like saying it, lolz :P

JadePlusBeck : I wish my voice impressions were good :( All I can do Is ound a lot like a cat. I could be like the next Catwoman if I auditioned for it :P lolz. Oh yeah the demented-sounding elmo? Yeah. It haunts me in my dreams :\ *Shudders* And also, I will NOT stop bothering you until you admit you're an epic author, admit it and noone will get hurt. (I have your stuffed animal, I swear I'll cut it's head off) O_O


	10. Luscious Muffins

I honestly hate this part. I know it's immature but watching the love of your life lip-lock with someone else is never fun, even if it is only acting. It surely doesn't help that it's Avan eithier, hearthrob of all nickelodeon, and sure I've had to deal with seeing it plenty of times, but it still stings. Bad, because those are the very lips that I need to feel, and there they are all over him. At most points, I want to hate Avan for that, and the fact that Liz coul d be crushing on him, but I can't. If she does reject me for him then Atleast she'd have a good guy...better than her dating another jerk like Erin...but I can't think that way. Gotta stay positive.

Victoria dropped her prop in the middle of them kissing, which shocked them, and made them have to start again. Just _Great. _

"Sorry!" She apologized, and the scene was reset. I tapped my fingers against my jeans while Matt said his line, and then Victoria proceeded to do the same. Liz proceeded to tell Victoria's character to 'Stop hitting on her boyfriend' and then she continued on to kiss Avan...Beck. Whatever.

I think I tasted some vomit in my mouth watching it. When the director called for a 20 minute break after the scene was complete, I immediately went to the snack table, grabbing a muffin to eat, trying to shrug off the unwanted mix off emotions.

"Why are you mad at the muffin?" I heart liz's voice from behind me.

"Um...it's not banana nut" I shrugged, turning towards her.

"That doesn't mean you should abuse it, all muffins should be treated equally, lemme have it"

I handed her the blueberry, and got a vanilla one instead.

"So, you still haven't told me where we're going" She reminded me.

"Yeah...because it's a surprise" I hesitated. Honestly, I still hadn't figured out where to take her, and I still don't know what to wear...wow. I'm starting to sound like a chick. But looking good is very important too.

"Come on, just tell me" She pushed.

"Nope. You just have to wait" She pouted, and gave up just as Ariana and Matt walked up to us.

"Hi guys!" Ari spoke, and Matt's 'Hey' Followed.

"I love your outfit Liz!" Ari complimented.

At first, i had only been staring at Liz's beautiful, beautiful face, that had some really nice gloss on, which indeed made her lips look even more luscious. I didn't know how it stayed on with what all the kissing, but i guess girls have really advanced makeup nowadays. And her eyeliner, it really made her blue eyes stand out even more, and look more mezmorizing. Her blush worked well with her skin complexion, and. Ok. I have passed the level of sounding like a chick. Now I resemble a ball of feminine yarn, and isn't that just lovely?

"Leon..?" Matt said, patting me on the back to get my attention, that they had apparently being trying to get for a while.

"Sorry" I apologized, noticing their concerned looks due to my spaciness.

"It's fine. I said, do you like Liz's outfit too?" Ari squeaked with a smile.

I took the time to analyze what Liz was wearing. _Like_, Was an understatement. Her skinny jeans made her legs look undeniably tempting, and her blouse showed cleavage that my glare couldn't help but to be drawn too.

"Yeah" I began. "It looks hot"

Liz's eyes widened before she thanked me, and told me i was looking 'Quite snazzy myself'

As if i had forgetten my own Attire i looked down to find a casual vest and a purple graphic tee paired with som plain jeans upon my skin.. "Thanks" I smirked.

"No problem!" She replied.

"So!" Matt jumped in, saving me from the 5 second quietness that pursued. "You and Liz are going somewhere Special, eh?"

"Um.." I stated, noticing his slight tone that indicated something suggestive. What is he up to? "I wouldn't say Special" I finished.

"Ah i see" He replied. "So you two are going somewhere normal. Alone, right?" He raised his eyebrow partially, at me, before turning to look at Liz.

"Yup. That we are" She said, a hint of something in her voice, i couldn't tell what.

"I bet that's gonna be fun!" Ariana exclaimed. "Is it like, a date?"

I near choked on my muffin that I had just tooken a bite out of nervously.

"Ari!" Liz yelled. "I told you it wasn't earlier!"

"Mhmm. Leon?" Ariana looked over at me, and Liz did too. Wait how did this happen? And sure the words should of easily came out of my mouth. Because it wasn't a date...It was us going out on a friendly basis, and then me confessing my love to her afterwards. Simple. Well, simple to say that is.

"Um. Nah. It's just..um. A..get-together" I stumbled across my words..

"A romantic get-together?" Matt pushed. What were they doing? I mean, i know that Matt wants me and her to date, but i'm capable of making my own moves here. I _think_. And Ariana? I had no clue what her motives were. Maybe Matt told her. I'd kill him if he did. Seriously.

"Guys, why are you doing this?" Liz asked before i could again clarify that it was NOT a date.

Ari shrugged and asked "Doing what? We just wanted to know if it was a date!"

"Well. It's not. Now you know.." Liz stated, with a smile, but she sounded like Jade when she was forced to be nice.

"You ok Liz?" I inquired.

She nodded, then shook her head. I was about to ask what that meant, but then noticed Ariana and Liz exchange a few glances at each other. Liz sighed then said "Hey Leon..can i talk to you.."

"Yes you can" I accepted, worried by the expression on her face that looked like a blend of anxiousness and fear. She took my hand before i got a chance to say anything to Matt or Ari. I looked back at Matt with a shrug, and he gave me a thumbs-up, that i could not decipher.

I ended up being guided to the back of our set outside, feeling a lose of warmth when Liz let go of my hand. She paced around for awhile, running her fingers through her hair. I was becoming even more scared becase she usually wasn't the stalling type.

"Liz?" I questioned softly. As if she had forgotten i was even there, she gazed over at me. I grinned a little to comfort her.

"Sorry" She said. "I'm just..trying to go over some things in my head"

"That's fine. I can wait" I told her, not wanting to rush her. She nodded, and only took a few more seconds before saying

"Leon. What if..it were a date..would that be..Bad"

When the words she spoke processed in my head, my heart skipped multiple beats. "No.." I answered quickly, "It wouldn't but..why?"

"I dont know" She started. "I just. Think maybe..we should. Try it.." My eyes widened an inch. Where was all of this coming from.

"Liz..Do you li-" I couldn't get the sentence out, or more so the last two words. If she liked me..i swear. I would just explode into pieces of chocolate happiness right now. She stared me a bit longer, and gulped. I tried not to get too excited, but joy and eagerness found it's way into my soul.

Slowly, she shook her head, and all of that disappeared and was replaced by hurt, or at the least a lot of disapointment.

"I don't know. That's why I wanna make this a date...to see if I do or not. A test thing. Ya know?"

"Yeah. Sure, that's fine. Completely fine" I said, scolding myself, when I realized I sounded to willing. It wasn't a no. She COULD like me if this went well, and I wouldn't nesscerarily have to confess. That just pressures me to make this even better now that I know it was gonna be a date.

"But..." I thought about something. "What happened to your crush?" I didn't know at first, if I should mention him or not, the curiosity took over anyways. though.

"Oh...him. He, uh. Has a girlfriend. No big."

"You sure?" I inquired. "Who is his girlfriend?" I asked, not exactly wanting to directly ask who her crush had been.

"Err...Jennette"

Ah! I knew Liz liked Frankie! I just knew it! He and Jennette just admitted they were dating a few days ago. A bit odd if you ask me, but who am I to judge? I'm sure it's weirder for Ariana than for me, anyways.

"OK...so it's a date" Liz stated, breaking the silence that was caused by my inner thoughts.

"Yeah. A date" I repeated a small smile escaping my lips. I looked at my watch. The break was almost over. "We should head back" I stated.

"Yeah, ok..." She took my hand in hers like last time, and heat spread through my veins once again. As we walked back towards our friends, I squeezed her palm tighter, and she grinned in response.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

A/N : Yeah. It's been like 13 days since I updated, and then I give you this half-assed chapter. I know. You wanna chase me with pitchforks and flaming weapons of all sorts, but I've been going through some stuff as some of you may know. Evs. No excuses. Atleast there was more Eleon in this chap? Lmao.

Go to this site if you're a writer of any kind and have trouble procrastinating.. Seriously. / It's the only reason why this chap is up. So...if you want, use it, or blame it for the suckiness of what you just read. :P

InfinityForever7 - I know a lot of joyfully annoying people! *hums* But I love those types of people so ^^! And ya, I love ur story even if I don't review that much, it's just that I'm so busy! And YOU have got to stop ending it in cliffhangers darn it! :P

Ohsnapitsraven - Thank you so much for your support :) it means a lot. I think you, and a few others are the only reason why I didn't attempt to do it, that very day. But...ah well. Thank you so much again. :)

Jadeplusbeck - Whenever I read ANY of ur stories, I never regret it, and so I guess I'll just have to love whatever you write for you, from now on. Lol :P And there was more Eleon! Sorry for not updating soon tho :\ I try to be consistent, but...*lists a million different excuses* Ok. Now I'm tired. I'm taking a nap.

Jeremy Shane : Remember What I said? Lol. Jk. :P. Idc. But. Just reminding ya ;)


	11. Authors Note

Hi, so I bet you all were wondering, where the heck is that chick and why hasn't she done jacksh** for almost 3 weeks...or maybe you weren't. Maybe you forgot about me...did you? L I'll cry if you did, I swear.

Anyways, the reason for my complete disapearance off of is that I was trapped in a mental hospital.

Yes. That's right.

A _freking _mental hospital.

So right now your probably thinking 'who the heck gives a care, I don't like you, or, I just want a new chapter!' But that's ay okay because I'm gonna tell you about my experience anyways so read or gtfo. (I say in the nicest tone ;) )

Hartgrove Hospital is just absolutely atrocious, and I was stuck there from 9/15 to 9/29. It's so dreadful that nbc 5 news reported a story on it. Apparently there has been sexual assaults on patients that I had NO clue about while I was there. They also said that it was over capacitated and that it patient on patient violence was very common. This, I knew much about.

Those kids, they were _savages. _Aggressive little animals, it was obvious they were out for each other's blood. Every hour, there was a vicious argument, and every 2 hours a hands-on fight. They just didn't want to get along. And I was _just_ in the middle of it, infact a fight broke out right next me, literally when I was midning my own business. It's not like I didn't feel safe...nobody disliked me. Because I was quiet. Completely and utterly quiet. I spoke to noone. But...I didn't feel that comfortable eithier. I was there for anxiety, and suicidal thoughts. Idk if they've noticed but sometimes loud, hot-headed people tend to spark anxiousness.

Luckily, I got moved to the other side. What do I mean by this, you may ask? Well it's really just a west and north side, and the west side had different, nicer kids. I went there after my mom complained about the vicious beings on the north. There were still arguments and whatnot, but Atleast people were generally kind to each other, unless they were giving a reason not to be.

Hmm...lemmee see what else. Oh yeah. The food...terrible. I was a level 3, and that meant I got to pick whatever I wanted for dinner and lunch but I still hated every option. Too fatty or meaty. Yes, I said meaty. Deal with it. But seriously. I gained 3 lbs being there. And I know your like. _Wow Really 3 pounds. _But it's huge to me, bc like, I'm 5'5 and I weigh 149 lbs. (Is that overweight? Idk) And like if a level 1 is still hungry after the meal they are given, they don't get nothing else. I mean...if they were starving they'd pratically have to beg for a dag on Cracker and then wait almost an hour to get just that one thing. It's a sad case really.

Oh, lemme tell you about my many roomates that I had gotten over my stay there.

Roomate 1 : Her name started with an A. She took about 5 types of medication and was 17 years old. When she didn't get her way however, she reverted back to a 4 year old. Her ways were of a 4 year old too because she was hyperactive, and bounced all over the room. She always tried to squeeze through doors (don't ask) and I feel kinda bad for her though, bc she turned 18 and got moved to the adult section. (They don't even separate the girls and boys there, she could be stop with like a 30 year old man as her roomate or something...yikes O_O) But lol...that girl was 10 types of crazy.

Roomate 2 : Her name started with A D. She was 13, I think. I dislike her. I'm not gonna get catty. But she claimed I stole her lotion. I don't steal lotion. I don't steal any body products actually. The only thing I steal is hearts :P. (Jaykay ;)) I was glad when she left, to say the least.

Roomate 3 : Her name started with an A. She only stayed for a night (I was asleep already) And half a morning. Apparently she was pregnant, and had two types of STDS mixed together and whatnot and could not stay there so she like... left. I didn't know much about her...actually we only said like 3 words to each other. Idk even how old she was. She had red hair though. That was cool.

Roomate 4 : She was 15, and pregnant just like my last roomate. Her name started with a D. This one well...seemed normal. Except for the fact that she was pretty aggressive towards me. (But only in a playful way) Erm...I think im gonna go into more details about herin my 'Letting emotions out' story later on. Bc well...dramatic stuff happened.

Alright so...I guess that's it, except for the fact that all we did was color A WHOLE LOT, and talk about pointless things that I already knew about. I know that respect is good. I know that bullying is bad (Trust me I _really _do) And the groups were pointless to me.

This girl kept playing 'Stomp the yard' over and over again. That movie is not fun to watch THAT many times. I'm _glad _someone took it and hid it. Probably broke it. Haha...

I think the only thing I benefited from is them giving me the damn medicine but I could of just went to a doctor and got a prescription for some freking Prozac :\ I really shouldn't have had to go through all of that.

Oh wait...I did realize that my life isn't that bad like...some girls had terrible stories. I realized my life is totally worth living...and I havent had _any suicidal thoughts recently. Is that good?_

_Well now that I'm done with that. I know you guys are like...When are you gonna get another chapter of the story out...well to be honest. Idk. It could be tomorrow. It could be Halloween for all I know. I had been working on it at the hospital. (I snuck my journal and a pencil into my room, even though we weren't suppose to have them there...pth. They think they can tell me when to write) And like...I have a few pages but...ya. Life is still a little stressful so...idk._

_Did you really read all of this? If ya did you get a cookie and a cold glass of lemonade! :P Here ya go! _

_Bye!_


	12. Twizzler Jealousy The End!

"Just go!" Sasha tried to push me towards the door with troubles. She was pretty tiny, so it was like an elf trying to move an ogre. Eventually she got there though, and I figured I shouldn't keep Liz waiting. Shaking my head of all of my jumbled disorientated thoughts I began to walk. Apparently though I wasn't going fast enough because Sasha yelled "Hurry up, I'm not getting any younger here and I'm sure Lizzy isn't neither!" "Yeah yeah yeah" I sighed and sped up my steps. That brat. Gotta love her though.

Before I realized it, I was downstairs, and even though my nerves were eating me alive I got outside without hesitation. "Have fun! Don't be a loser!"

I heard as I got to my Toyota. I snickered nervously at my sister's last words of encouragement as I hopped into my car. _I'll try sasha_. I thought to myself. _I'll try._

I took awhile picking the right station then I realized I was stalling and let it stay on the local alternative rock station. I started up the car and drove off, 'Here I go...' I said to myself. "Don't screw up Leon!"

A few moments later I found myself already at her house. I hope I hadn't been speeding or anything. I didn't allow myself to think about anything, because then I might have been sitting there for hours, I just hopped out of my car leaving it on because it got extremely cold in there sometimes, and headed towards her door. I almost tripped over my own feet, then I noticed the rapid tempo I was going at, and slowed down a little. I guess the adrenaline had just kicked in or something, because I felt blood pumping through my bones. It wasn't til I got to the porch and saw the bell ready to be rung that I got anxious again. For some reason my hand shook when I reached towards it. Nevertheless it sounded, and a few seconds later the door opened to reveal not Liz to my dismay and relief but that crazy little red-head otherwise known as Ariana, she was beaming at me and she exclaimed "Hi!" while bouncing up and down on her heels. "Sup Ari" I greeted. "Nothing Liz is almost ready she just hasn't decided what to wear yet! Brb!" I watched as she raun up the stairs then I heard her scream "Liz just wear this one! No, it doesn't matter! Girl, stop that!"

I didn't know if I should go in, so I just waited awkwardly, leaning against the doorway. A few minutes later I saw Ariana skipping back down. "She's soooo nervous!" she stated, which shocked me to say the least.

"Really?" I replied.

"Mhmm, she's totally freaking out but...I don't think she's the only one"

"Huh?"

"Look at your hands" Ari told me.

I did and realized I was sweating bullets. I moved to go in and dry my hands but she blocked my path. "No you wait there, Liz must make her grand entrance!" She shrieked. I raised a brow. Wonder what's gotten her so insane. Regardless, I thanked her for the napkins, and literally dropped them when I saw Liz coming down.

Now to say she looked like an angel that'd be a blatant lie. I don't think god made them like THAT anymore. She was something much more. I think I'd need to make up another word to describe it.

I recognized a few seconds after she approached that I was staring mouth agape. "Um...hey" I finally stated.

_Score one for being a big loser, just great._

"Hi Leon" She stated and before I knew it she was in my arms. I hugged her back tightly, delighted by her lemon-limeish scent. Wonder what kind of perfume she wore...I felt like I could her forever, but this wasn't a fairytale, and time was wasting though, and so I reluctantly let go. 'You look amazing" I stated, eyeing every detail of her. The way the blue-sea like fabric of her dress clung to her body, it made her hips and chest almost impossible not to look at. And the color brought out her complexion well, and made her skin look all the more touchable.

"Thanks!" She twirled around a little then added "And you don't look too crappy yourself"

"That's a relief" I smiled, holding out my hand. She took it as I asked "Ready to go?" She nodded 'Yes' and as I guided her to the car, I heard Ariana yelling "Have a great time, don't make any babies!"

In response me and liz exchanged a quick 'What the hell' glance before I opened the door for her, and got on to the other side.

"Ooo! I love this song!" Liz immediately yelled. I recognized it automatically too. I drove off and listened to liz sing. "Help I'm alive my heart keeps beating like a hammer"

"Ain't that the truth" I mumbled, not expecting her to hear me.

"You're nervous too?" She asked, glancing over at me.

"That would be an understatement" I said honestly.

"Wow. Well that's stupid" Liz spoke.

I looked over at her confused. "What? Me being nervous. How can I help it? I'm on a date with one of the beautifulest girls in the...world. My feelings are appropriate" I said before I could think about it.

"Shutup!" She punched me. "And no, it's not that...it's just that if we're both extremely nervous, how can we even enjoy ourselves?"

I took a second to think about what Liz said. "Yeah..." I agreed. "You're right. Let's forget about all the nerves and just have a good time okay? Nobody needs to meet any types of expectations or try to be anything different...let's just have fun alright?" I declared.

"Alright I mean this is our very first date and I want to remember it as something memorable and amazing not a time where I was too afraid to do or say something stupid" Liz added.

I grinned at Liz and said "You never say anything stupid in my opinion that's more of a me thing"

"Yeah that's true"

I looked over at Liz with mock hurt on my face. "Nice job sparing my feelings" I sarcastically replied to her previous statement.

"What?" She shrugged, giving me her signature smirk. "I'm not the one that didn't know the difference between a chimpanzee and an ape"

"So we're gonna start this again?" I sighed.

"Not unless you start it"

"You _just _did"

"Yeah but I know the difference"

"I do too now!"

"Prove it"

"What? You're a nutcase" I chuckled and shook my head.

"And YOU don't know the difference between two totally different monkey species"

"A lot of people don't!" I defended myself.

"A lot of stupid people, yeah" She teased.

"You know what? If I wasn't driving I'd murder you right now" I joked.

"Mhmm yeah, and then you'd be dateless and on the way to Jail for life"

"Ah...true. Fine, I'd just tickle you to hysteria then"

She gasped and screeched in a melo-dramatic voice "You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh yeah?" I made a slow turn then I reached over with one hand and attacked her side.

"Ahh! Stop it you goof!" She cried.

"This wouldn't of had to be stopped if you hadn't started it" I replied continuing until she managed to grab my hand and stop me. I gave her a quick smile before putting my focus back on the road, there wasn't much traffic, but it's still important not to get killed. She sang along to a song I didn't know for a while.

"Hey..." She started in the middle of it. "Are we going to the..."

I nodded before she finished her sentence. Her face lightened up and she squeaked "Awesome! You're the best!"

"Yes. Yes I am" I grinned.

She rolled her eyes at me, and I did the same back and a few minutes later we arrived at the woods, our destination for the night. Maybe it wasn't the most original or creative idea, but I knew she'd love it more than anything else I had planned regardless. Just like last time she was overly excited and near left me. "Liz hold on" I laughed.

"Sorry, it's just...I love this place. I realized that last time I was here with you. It could become my favorite hideout..."

"Yeah, it's pretty tight" I coincided, taking the stuff I had out of the trunk.

"What's that?" She asked as we began to walk, both knowing where to.

"Stuff" I answered.

"Oh that explains sooooo much" She tried to snatch it.

"Nah uhn uhn. You'll see in a little while" I pulled the sack away from her. She pouted and we strolled the rest of the way there to the clearing. She flopped down onto the ground and I sat next to her and intertwined out hands. I examined her examining the stars before scooting a little closer. "I'm jealous" I admitted.

"Of what?" She inquired cocking her head slightly to the side.

"Of the stars. You like them more than me" I half-kidded.

"Don't be silly, yeah they are way brighter than you...but I think you still have an edge"

"Oh yeah, why?"

"Because" She started. "I'm on a date with you Leon, not the stars, and well... You have beautiful skin"

"Yes, yes ido. I'm like hot cocoa on a cold winder day and well you ..." I stopped and smirked. She hit me and called me something along the lines of a asshole but worse which made me flinch and hold my arms up in defense.

"Hey, I like your vampirist skin. I think it's hot" My comment made her stare at me surprised. "What?" I shrugged. "I do...it's only the truth, You are very..." I paused to find the right word. "Very sexy Liz. You always have been..." I finally found it.

"Wow well..." She was blushing and she attempted to hide so I pretended not to notice even if I thought it was extremely adorable. "Thanks...but how long have you thought that...that I was attractive..."

"Uh, forever" I responded kinda perplexed by the question.

"No I mean like, attractive in a...more-than-friend kinda way. Has it been just recent?" She clarified.

"Oh. Um...maybe a year now then" I tried to remember the exact moment. "Since that valentines party last year..." I came up with it.

"You're lying!" She accused me playfully.

"No I'm serious. You're like really jaw-dropping gorgeous and after that day, it was kinda impossible not to notice, and I couldn't just ignore it when you were wearing that red dress and those heels and you were just wow...you are now too."

"Whoa...my heart is beating all fast. Stop that!" Liz demanded her face turning five shades brighter.

"Nah...I don't want too, beautiful" I complimented her once more, still loving the effect I never knew I could have on her.

"Stop! Seriously I'm gonna stab you and throw you into a pit of lava!"

Her threat didn't scare me. I leaned back a little and gazed at the stars. "Atleast now you know how I feel" I began solemnly.

"What do you mean?" She inquired. I gestured for her to come closer and she crawled into my arms.

"I bet you didn't know that every time you hug or touch me my heart beats probably 10 times faster then what yours is doing right now" I admitted wrapping my arms firmly around her waist.

"Really?" She looked up at me her hair brushing against my chin. I wanted desperately to kiss her right then and there.

I refrained myself and nodded. "Yeah. I honestly can't help it. You make me crazy Mcgilles"

Liz only stared a strangely blank and odd look on her face. I gulped a little nervously because, well, I did just pour out half of my heart to her...when someone does that silence is NOT the best response.

"Awesome" She finally replied and then she looked back up at the stars.

Though I was kinda hoping for her to throw out all her emotions and confess her love for me like in a chapter from one of those Fabio books that I DID NOT read, I took her 'Awesome' as a good sign anyways. Atleast she didn't run away, right? I closed my eyes and savored the moment, the fresh air, the peaceful sounds, her pleasant scent and the nice feeling her in my arms gives m- I jumped nearly into the sky and beyond when Liz's deathening shriek scared the living jalapeño peppers out of me.

"What's wrong?" I managed to ask after my heart pace got back to normal. She had just go done jumping and spazzing around.

"There was...a...a bug" She studdered out holding her chest. I had to think about that for a second. Liz, afraid of a little bug. It just didn't seem right.

"So you were just freaking out over a bug?" I inquired, a snicker escaping my throat without permission.

"It's not funny! I hate those things!" I examined her closer and my smile fell. She was not kidding about this, infact she was near tears.

_Score two for being a loser. _If this was a game I'd definitely win.

"I'm sorry Liz, I uh...didn't know you were serious, it's gone now so it's okay...smile" I rubbed my thumb against her back in a soothing manner to calm her.

"It's ok...it's just I hate beetles, they're the only bugs that I'm afraid of" She told me.

"Oh...why?" I was curious.

"Bad experience" She shuddred a little and I grinned.

"Ok, how about we just...eat I have some food in that sack, something you _might _like."

"Ooh cool...but can we eat in the car?"

"Sure, but why?"

"Because bugs are attracted to food. All animals and insects are" She explained in a cute-sounding way.

"Whatever makes you comfortable beautiful" I took her hand in mines and grabbed the sack before heading to the car. The moment we got in we near froze to death so I turned up the heater and then the radio. Liz grabbed the sack before I noticed.

"Seriously Leon?" She laughed.

"What?" I laughed back.

"Twizzlers, Chips, skittles" She listed. "Do you have anything healthy in here?"

"Well...there's chocolate brocoli" I noted.

"Oh that's soo nurtrious" She rolled her eyes.

"I know, dig in!" I exclaimed.

She attacked the twizzlers first, as expected and I opened the chips and dip. "Ooo feed me" She requested.

"Err what?" I was caught off guard, rightfully so.

"Feed me" She repeated as if it were the normalist thing in the world, so I did as ordered and she giggled when she bit into the tortito.

"You have something there" I motioned towards her lip.

"Get it" She told me.

"Serious?" I asked nervously.

"Mhmm, don't we have napkins or something? I don't wanna go through the whole this side, no over a little, thing"

My quickly increasing pulse near stopped. "Uh yeah sure" I fumbled around the sack unti I found one and did as I was told disappointment itching at my soul.

"Thanks, you okay?" She questioned. I guess my emotions were showing.

"Yeah, im good...great" I put a happy look on my face.

"Me too, I'm having a really great time"

"Oh yeah?" I inquired. "Well it's about to get better" I stated.

"Err what?"

I got out of the car and brought back two bottles of apple cider from the truck.

"Oh my gawd! Leon! I can't believe you!" She screamed when she saw it. It was her favorite beverage in the world but she refrained from drinking it claiming it made her fat. I figured she could let loose for one night...I mean, she definetly could afford it. Her body was amazing!

"Yeah yeah, just drink it" I told her after pouring the drink into to paper cups...you know because foam cups suck.

"Wait we have have to make a toast!" She stated.

"Ok, alright" I thought for a second. "You do it" I said afterwards, my brain not working well.

"Fine, here's a toast to this amazing night and hopefully...no definetly many more" I smiled, and we clacked the cups together. Liz near gulped hers down in one go. It was pretty impressive.

I chuckled, turning the radio up a little. She got some more and I grinned and let my mind drift off to whatever. A comfortable silence fell over us as we feasted upon the food...snacks. Then I caught her gazing at me. The look upon her face was so...stunning. I opened my mouth to speak but there was no words.

"What?" She giggled.

"Nothing" I stammered. "Everything..." I continued. "Liz..."

It was silent for a second then Liz began to move closer, that's when it hit me, it was happening! I braced myself as I leaned in to meet her halfway.

"Wait!" She near-yelled pulling away _just _before our mouths touched. "This isn't right"

"What? Why?" I let my immense sadness show this time...we were so close. I almost felt a little...mad. Because that's how bad I needed to kiss her right now. There was a weird look on her face, it immediately made me put my needs aside and ask "Are you okay Liz?"

"Yeah...I...I'm just thinking" She began to scope around everywhere then she snapped her fingers.

"Got it?" I inquired not even sure what IT was.

"Come on" She got out of the car and motioned me to follow.

"You're not afraid of the wood beetles?" I joked, trying to catch up.

"I am" She said seriously "But this is more important"

"This" I repeated in a questioning manner.

"Yeah, speed up you turtle" She said grabbing my hand to move me along. I managed to keep track of all the turns we were taking, figuring that getting lost out here would not be a good idea- I swore I heard a howl in the distance earlier, that, or I've been watching too much twilight.

"Liz, where are we going?" I finally asked, wondering what got her so wacky.

"You'll see" Was my only reply as she sped up even more. A few minutes later I happened to be standing in front of a pond that was pretty huge if ya ask me, not to be rude to it or anything.

"Isn't it pretty?" Liz stated tightening her grip on my fingers.

"Yeah it's neat" I said, squeezing back, amazed by how blue the water was, though there was trees all around it not one leaf managed to fall into it for all that I could tell. We stood there in taking the scene as if we were staring at a painting in a museum for awhile.

"Liz" I spoke softly. "This is really nice, but why was it so terribly necessary that we come here?"

"Because" She turned towards me. "This was my dream, you know the one had before we came to the woods for the first time, I had been alone and I had found my way to this pond, and then you appeared and you held me and you know...kissed me, then we looked at the stars so maybe it's a little backwards but I want our first kiss to be here...silly right?" she rambled.

"Yeah...kinda" I nodded. She laughed lightly.

"But how did you know it was THIS woods in your dreams. How did you know if it wasn't just a figure of your imagination"

"Um...maybe my intuition" Liz started. "Yeah, that's it. My intuition"

"Kinda like that Jewel song...'follow your heart your intuition, it'll led you in the right direction" I quoted wrapping my arms around her tummy.

"Yeah, kinda" She smiled looking up at me. Just as I gained the courage to go for it she asked "Hey, what ever happened to her? Jewel?"

"I don't know" I said actually thinking about it. "Maybe she got pregnant"

"Maybe" Liz agreed. "Leon?"

"Yeah?"

"Kiss me" She ordered, and those words sounded and acted like magic because I immediately swooped down and made our lips met as if something had possessed me. Everything in the worlds stopped and my brain clicked on while I cupped her rather soft cheeks in my hands, bringing her closer to me when she wrapped her arms around my neck. I deepened it, trying to keep up with her pace, amazed by how smooth and delicate the texture of her lips were. I ran my hands through her hair and soon I felt her fingers tangled in my dreads. I bit her lip gently and she let out a faint muffled sound as she allowed me entrance. We continued on for a long time our hands traveling everywhere, her tongue inevitably beating mines in our little French battle. Soon my lungs were desperate for oxygen, and I pulled away placing two small pecks on her neck which looked rather inviting afterwards. It was obvious both of us were speechless when all we did was stare at each other, breathing heavily.

"T...thanks" She finally spoke. And that...it just made me crack up. It was funny, seriously. She began to laugh with me, digging her head into my chest as she did so.

When we finally stopped with our madness she said "No really...thanks. That was amazing...I...I enjoyed it"

I hushed the urge to laugh some more and replied with a "So did I, believe me, I did" I was known to love making dreams come true and hers definitely is not an exception.

"Soo...wanna do it again?" She asked in an almost shy way.

"Yup!" I exclaimed. And so we did that verb called making-out for a long time, so long that we lost track of time and when we looked at our phone, we realized it was nearing midnight.

"We should probably go..." I announced half-heartedly. Suddenly getting lost with her didn't seem so bad anymore, I mean, if Jacob did happen to appear I'd protect her with my life so it really didn't matter. He'd probably just try to flirt with shirtless-and-all anyways. I have much better abs, so no worries.

"Yeah, Ariana is freaking out, she sent me 10 texts in the last thirty minutes...I really don't want to though" Liz said, with a sad puppy face.

"Come on we have too" I tried. "Aren't your parents home yet?"

"Yeah, Ariana said they came home hours ago... Let's go" She gave in quickly. Her parents were very protective to say the least. One time when her and _that guy_ were on a date, they sent someone to watch them and that person jumped out of the bushes and overreacted when they were only kissing.

As we walked I texted Ariana to inform her that we didn't get eaten by Jacob and or any other werewolves and that we were on our way since Liz's phone was near death. The sad look she had on a second ago was still there, but way genuine this time. "Liz, what's up?" I inquired, pulling her close to me by the waist as we made our way to the car.

"I don't know...I just really don't want this to end, is all, but if we don't go my parents are probably gonna think you raped me and call the FBI"

I chuckled then said "You know, this never has to end, maybe this night does, but, when you wake up tomorrow, and come to set then we could well...I..." I froze, after I began to stumble over my words in the middle of the sentence, only becoming aware then of what I was gonna say.

"We could what?" She urged me on.

"Someone sounds a little eager" I tried to dodge the conversation I regretted starting.

"Leon" She said my name in a serious way stopping for a second, then continuing.

"Alright" I surrendered with a sigh. "I was gonna say we could be a couple...but that's stupid"

It was quiet. For a long time. I figured I had creeped her out completely...I mean what kind of guy says something like that after a first date? She probably thinks I'm clingy and needy..I know she said she was having a great time earlier but what if she was only saying it to be nice or...I sneaked a glance at her and then immediately halted us, pulling her into my arms. "Why are you crying?" I asked quickly. Tears were actually streaming down her cheeks. She looked away from me and shook her head.

"Did I...do something wrong?" I stated, knowing that I did. I should of just kept my stupid mouth shut, she probably just doesn't wanna let me down and...

"No...yeah. Not really, I don't know..."

I never heard Liz sound so confused. "Tell me what you do know then" I insisted wanting to make her crying stop.

"I just...I want to be with you...but you obviously don't"

"Uhh...what?" I said. "Ohhh..." I added, getting it then. "I didn't mean it that way Liz..."

"Then what did you mean? I mean...do you need another date or something to decide if you wanna be with me, because I know I want to be your girlfriend and I-"

I shushed her with a kiss, because A) I was terribly excited and needed to tell her how I felt at that very moment, and B) She looked strangely even more appealing then she did at the beginning of the night, with what her mascara running down, and her lipstick smeared (From our making-out earlier). She gasped into it, and pulled away before I could.

"What the..." She said.

"Liz...look at me" I demanded tilting her chin up. "Didn't I tell you that if any guy knew that you wanted them, they'd jump at the chance to be with you like that? I'm a guy you know...and remember when I said you deserved happiness? I...I want to give you that more than anything...and you know when I said a man out there would love you for all of you, even your morals?" I paused to regain my breath and she nodded softly, I could feel her heart pounding against my chest.

"That man is me Liz and...I love you...I have for awhile, so don't think for a second I don't wanna be with you, that's all I want in life right now, really, the reason I said it was stupid is because I thought YOU needed more time to decide or that you really didn't wanna date ME so I just said that. I'm sorry, I am. I love you so much, so stop crying. " I confessed and the moment I did I felt like a weight was lifted off of my shoulder.

"I can't stop..." She replied softly, beginning to sniffle and I saw a random small smile play across her face as her lips quivered.

"Why?" I said.

"Because now you made me all happy and..." She buried her head into my shirt and I heard the lightest sobs coming from her as I rocked her back and forth on instinct. "Leon?" She stared back up at me.

"Yeah?"

"Before you interrupted me with your rather delicious lips, I was gonna say that I loved you...and maybe I haven't felt this for you for as long as you have for me, in fact...I think I only fell for you tonight, you know when we were watching the stars, and you told me how crazy I made you feel and...I know it's sudden, but I also know when I love someone, and I love you Leon so much so, yeah, I definitely wanna date you"

All I could do was stand there my mouth agape...did she really just say that? "Did you really just say that?" I asked.

"Yeah, I did... And...it kinda feels good to say it too. I love you Leon. I love you, I love you, I love you"

"Wow...I love you too...I..." My heart was playing drums now, and I couldn't think straight.

"Yeah, I know, you told me that already, you look like you're gonna pass out" Liz teased me.

"Well my life just made a huge turn for the absolute best, give a guy some time to recover" I smirked.

"Nah" She said.

"Nah?" I repeated. Before I knew it she was kissing me again and that was all the mending I needed, and I pulled her closer so there was no space between us. The only thing that stopped us was the constant ringing of my phone. "Hello?" I answered kind of annoyed.

"Hey, Her parents are bugging me to see where you are, so tell me and I'll tell them your 5 mile away from where you actually are" Ariana said.

"Well..." I looked at Liz, then said "You know, it's kinda me and Liz's secret place so...just tell em we'll be there before one"

"Wait but-" I hung up and kissed Liz once more, feeling the heat radiate off of her skin, and her hair tickle my face. "I could definitely get use to this" Liz laughed.

"Me too" I coincided, pulling her along to the car, so I wont end up in jail tonight. Talk about a way to ruin a perfect date.

As we strolled there and she swung our hands up and down in the air, the way she looked at me so pure, so sweet, it assured me that I would never have to live another day in my life without her love.

A/N : 16286 words in this story, neat right? Atleast for a lazy soul like me... I think that's as far as I'll ever go...so tell me what you think please? Was it a ending from cheesy suckage ball hell? Or did you find It rather pleasant, and do you want to go hip-hip-hooray? Please don't do that. It's just not cool. And that was the advice of a girl with a Sakura Haruno mini-doll. Anime Nerds rock, okay? OKAY? Eh hem...typing the last words of this was sorta bittersweet, I kinda didn't want it to end, I was all...phooey :( And then my mom came back from work with Snickers and I got happy so :D Sweet...Oh and do you have any suggestions for me to write? I probably won't do them, but it won't hurt to suggest anyways, right? They give me inspiration, so do it. Now. Jaykay...well bye people. Oh and if any of you wanna know how I'm doing with my emotion issues and stuff, I have to say I'm fine, no more suicidal thoughts at all, and I'm working on my anxiety and school problems slowly but surely so, yeah, if you're religious, pray for me, if not, send me twenty bucks, and I'm happy ;)


End file.
